


Fly with Me

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Viktor helps Hermione overcome her fear of flying.





	Fly with Me

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot set during GoF

ooOoo

 

Hermione looked at the little slip of paper in her hand and bit her bottom lip. She and Viktor hadn’t had a lot of time to talk after the second task. Kakaroff had started restricting his students to the boat, drawing away from everyone and growing paranoid. She didn’t want Viktor to get into trouble with his Headmaster, but she really wanted to see him. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag, tore off a little corner and wrote ‘Yes’ on it. She handed the slip of paper to the owl, and watched as it smoothly launched itself back out the window.  

 

She went down to the Common Room and was grateful that Harry was sitting on his own. She went and sat down beside him. “Hey.” She bumped his shoulder with her own.

 

“Hey. What’s up, I thought you were turning in early?” Harry asked.

 

“I need a favour,” she said, wincing a bit. “Could I borrow your cloak?”

 

His eyebrows rose. “Do I want to know why?”

 

“I’d rather not say.” She blushed a bit. “It’s personal.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Sneaking out to meet Viktor?” He teased.

 

“If you don’t want to lend it to me, you can just say so.” She snapped irritably, hating that she was so transparent.

 

“Okay, okay…I’ll grab it for you.” He laughed a little. “Just don’t tell Ron, I don’t need him pissed at me again.” He held his hands up and stood. “Wait here ok?” he asked.

 

“Thanks Harry.” She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She had no idea what was wrong with her. If she wasn’t snapping at Harry or Ron, she was blushing uncontrollably. Personally, she blamed Viktor. Before he’d come along and started sitting with her in the library, she’d been above all these silly emotions. Every time he touched her it was like her brain just shut off, and she hated that she liked the sensation. He was always so careful with her, like she was something precious that he was afraid of breaking. No one had ever treated her like that, it made her feel special.

 

Harry came back down and handed her the cloak. “Look, I know that I haven’t been the best about you seeing him, but it’s just that I worry.” He met her eyes. “If he makes you happy, then he’s ok with me.”

 

She stood and hugged him. “Thanks Harry. I’ll give it back to you in the morning.” She smiled and after a quick check to make sure no one else was in the Common Room, she flipped it over herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she followed Harry to the portrait and slipped out when he opened it for her. She couldn’t believe that she was sneaking out of the castle to meet a boy. It felt kind of exciting, breaking the rules for once.

 

The castle was quiet, curfew had come and gone and almost everyone was safe in their dormitories. Filch and Mrs. Norris would be patrolling the castle, along with the odd teacher looking to catch students out of bed. She made her way down to the entrance hall and when she was sure no one was there, she ducked outside. Her feet took her across the damp grass, heading for the Quidditch pitch. Viktor’s note had said to meet him there, behind the stands. He had a surprise for her.

 

It was very dark, only a sliver of moon casting light down on the deserted grounds. Once she was behind the stands, she took off the cloak and put it into her book bag. It was very quiet as she looked around, casting a quick tempus and seeing that she was a few minutes early. She heard footsteps in the dark and ducked into an alcove near where the players entered to go up to the dressing rooms.

 

“Hermione?” A quiet voice cut through the dark. He still struggled a little over her name, but he was getting better.

 

Hermione slipped out of the shadows and smiled. “I’m here.” She said and frowned when she saw the Firebolt in his hand, having a sinking feeling about this ‘surprise’.

 

He smiled and slipped a hand into hers. “I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m glad you did.” He said.

 

Hermione was glad for the dark surrounding them to hide her blush. “I’ve missed you.” She admitted quietly. “So what was this surprise you had for me?” She asked.

 

“I remember you say you’re afraid of flying…I want to show you it’s not bad,” Viktor said, stumbling over the words and frowning as it didn’t come out quite right.   

 

“I don’t know,” She hedged, biting her bottom lip and giving the broomstick a dubious look.

 

“Do you trust me?” Viktor gently tipped her chin up, making her meet his eyes. When she nodded slightly, he smiled and moved back mounting his broom and offering her a hand. “Fly with me.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath and took his hand, letting him guide her to straddle the broom in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding the broom while keeping her secure. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

 

“I will never let you fall,” he promised, whispering into her ear. He pushed off with his feet and took them up, keeping it slow for her. Even with the gentle lift off, she sucked in a surprised gasp, gripping the broom’s handle hard. “Easy _zaek,_ soft hands,” he whispered to her, taking them away from the pitch and heading out over the forest. “Don’t forget to breathe.” He chuckled into her curls, taking her on a leisurely flight.

 

When she’d told him about her one and only flying lesson, he’d been nearly heart broken. Flying was as natural to him as breathing, and for her introduction to have frightened her so badly that she refused to fly at all, just made him sad. He’d resolved that he would take her flying at least once before he left and show her just how freeing it could be. He felt the tension slowly leech from her back, letting him mould his body better with hers. Her hands relaxed and he threaded his fingers with hers against the well-worn wood.

 

He shifted his weight and swung them out over the Black Lake, just skimming the surface. “Ready to go faster?” he asked her.

 

“Yes,” Hermione said, feeling perfectly secure where she was tucked against him. She let go with one hand, reaching down and trailing her fingers in the water. She’d never understood how Harry and Ron could love flying as much as they did. It was dangerous, and she much preferred to have both feet on the ground, thank you very much. This though, tucked against Viktor’s chest, feeling his breath on her neck as they skimmed the surface of the water together, she could suddenly understand the appeal.

 

Viktor kissed her cheek and then leaned into her, shifting her lower against the handle as they accelerated. He didn’t get anywhere close to the top speed his Firebolt was capable of, knowing she was not ready for that. He banked them up, feeling a little reckless as he sent them shooting past the ship, weaving between the sails. He heard her laughter on the wind and it made him smile, happy that he’d managed to change her opinion on flying. They flew around the grounds, circling the castle until he finally set them down behind the Quidditch stands again. He was reluctant to let her go, finding that he very much liked having her against him. Swallowing thickly, he made himself move back.  

 

 She turned, grinning widely. “That was incredible!” She said, meeting his eyes in the dim light.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He lifted his free hand and cupped her cheek. “I love seeing you smile.” He said softly.

 

Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach and she rested her hands on his chest. As Viktor leaned in, she let her eyes close. The first brush of lips was so soft, and she moved into it, seeking more. His hand shifted from her cheek to slide back into her hair. Distantly she heard the sound of his broom hitting the grass as they stumbled backwards. Her back hit the wood wall of the stands, just as he coaxed her lips to part. She moaned softly as he picked her up, making the angle easier on his neck. When they finally parted their lips she was breath hard.

 

He kissed her once more, just a soft press of lips before he set her down. “Forgive me, that was not very gentlemanly.” He looked embarrassed.

 

“It’s ok…I liked it.” She admitted, taking his hand to keep him from backing away. “I didn’t mind.” She told him, squeezing his hand to reassure him that it really was ok. “I actually really liked it.” She blushed.

 

Viktor lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You are so very special Hermione.” He managed to say her name smoothly this time. “You surprise me all the time.”

 

“You surprise me too, and make me surprise myself.” She told him. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.” She said softly.

 

“Come and visit me this summer, in Bulgaria.” He asked her. “I cannot bear the thought that when I leave, I may not ever see you again.”

 

She nodded softly. “I’ll need to ask my parents, but I want to.” She shifted closer and rested her head against his chest.

 

“Then we will make it happen.” He promised and kissed her hair. “I should see you back to the Castle, _Nevinen_.” He said, knowing it was very late.

 

“It’s ok, I can head back on my own. I don’t want you to get caught,” she protested.

 

“No, it’s late and I’d rather be caught than something happen to you,” he insisted stubbornly.

 

She rolled her eyes a little. “There’s no need for either of us to get caught. I have a way to head back without anyone seeing me. I promise I’ll be fine.” She tried to convince him. “Please go, and we’ll see each other again, soon I hope.”

 

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckled. “Until later, my Hermione.” He gave her a warm smile and got back on his broom.

 

“Thank you again. I had a nice time,” Hermione said and watched him kick off from the ground and shoot off towards the Black Lake like a streak of light. She leaned back against the stands for a moment and touched her lips, remembering the kiss and how perfect it had been. After a few moments, she slipped the cloak over herself again and headed back to the castle, wondering if flying could be anywhere near as fun when you did it alone.

 

~Fin~


End file.
